Prostacyclin (PGI) is a potent inhibitor of platelet aggregation and a vasodilator. PGI (which is an enol ether) is too short lived under physiological conditions to be useful as a drug, especially one to be administered orally. PGI is believed to be deactivated by hydrolysis of the enol ether functional group to give PGF1alpha, a compound which has been shown to possess little or none of the therapeutic value of PGI. Prostacyclin analogs which have been stabilized with regard to enol ether hydrolysis can still theoretically be deactivated by enzymatic degradation pathways paralleling those observed for prostaglandins. Prostacyclin analogs of potential therapeutic value must be prepared, therefore, taking into account reasonable theories of deactivation pathways. Herein we present a new method for the easy preparation for screening of prostacyclin and of 13,14-dehydroprostacyclin analogs from readily available starting material through routes which are versatile in terms of the number of types of prostacyclin analog precursors which can be prepared rapidly from common intermediates. In abiological chemical systems, hydrolysis or enol ethers can be slowed remarkably by attachment of electron-withdrawing groups to the double bond. The method we propose herein enables the preparation of enol ether functionality in prostacyclin analogs by a route compatible with the placement of electron-withdrawing groups on the carbons associated with the enol ether double bond of the product. We propose to prepare a series of modified prostaglandin analog precursors using our newly dscovered Ni-based conjugate addition reaction or organozirconium or -aluminum compounds to alpha,beta-unsaturated ketones. We propose to develop a reaction for Pd-catalyzed cyclization of prostacyclin analog precursors to give modified prostacyclins. These modified prostacyclins will contain the electron withdrawing substituent fluorine at C-5 of the prostacyclin analog. Prostacyclin analogs so produced will be tested for lifetime towards hydrolysis and also for beneficial physiological activity.